


Zombies

by Esmee3009



Category: Dystopian - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Smosh, The Walking Dead (TV), Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom, felix kjellberg - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Age gap relathionship, F/M, May/December Relationship, may/ december - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee3009/pseuds/Esmee3009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 sisters find themselves in a zombie apocalypse, having lost their parents and their brother nowhere to be found...<br/>~ this story is written by me (Emma) and my friend (Ruby) so it will follow 2 pov's ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Emma:  
"RUBY! RUN!!" I yelled as I shot at a few zombies before she finally caught up with me, and I started running as fast as I could. I jumped over a few things blocking my way but I noticed a large car blocking the narrow street. "Let me help you" Ruby said and pushed me up on the car, I reached down to help her up but a zombie suddenly pulled me off from the other side of the car, as I felt a pair of teeth digging into my shoulder. I screamed out of pain but I heard a gunshot and noticed the zombie fell down to the ground. "oh god..." Ruby softly said as she pulled me up with her, running into one of the abandoned buildings. I sank down to my knees as Ruby closed the door, kneeling down next to me. "I'm so sorry" I sobbed, knowing that I would be one of those, things, tomorrow morning. "Me too" She sobbed in response, both of us realizing there was nothing we could do. "I-I don't want to die.." I choked out, looking at the wound on my shoulder. We fell asleep against the wall that night, but once I woke up I still felt normal. "Emma? Oh my god, you're okay" Ruby softly said as she hugged me, "W-we need to continue on Ruby" I answered and got up again, walking over to the door. "Yeah.. You're right." I opened the door again and stepped outside, but the zombies heard the door shut. We started running again but we barely had any energy left, and when I looked behind us I noticed they were easily catching up to us.

Ruby:   
How the fuck is all of this possible is all I can think about, will she change later? is the time of changing different for everyone? What I do know is that I'll keep a good eye on her, atleast for the next 24 hours. We were running, which wasn't something new for us after the last 5 years. But now we did it for 2 days non-stop, and we haven't eaten well for a long time. Slowly I feel myself getting tired, the zombies behind us seem to slowly be closing in on us. I shoot at a few zombies that came too close to Emma, I was running slightly faster than her. "Come on!" I yell at her over the sound of my gunfire, it looked like she was hurting from the wound on her shoulder. "Up here!" I yell at her and let her climb up before I do. I shoot a few zombies again,we're halfway the building now when suddenly a few gunshots were heard. Someone was shooting at the zombies chasing us from above a high building. We climb further and finally we reach a safe place, both of us laying on the floor breathing heavily. I look up at the sky before standing up and looking over the city, Emma standing up too before I hear the door opening, immidiately pointing my gun at it. I step in front of Emma so that whoever it was would have to go past me first, even though our age difference is small, I'm 19 and Emma is 18, I was always the one to take care of her. We're sisters and used to travel with our family, but we lost our mom about 1,5 year after all of this started, we couldn't help her over a fence in time. Our father died a year after that, he got killed by a group of raiders. But another year later we suddenly lost our brother Felix, we had split up while fleeing from zombies and we have never found him again after that. I focus on the door as it opens, my eyes falling on a tall, muscled blonde man. He's holding his gun at first but lowers it when he sees us "I can help-" "Shut up!" I interrupt, "Take a step forward and close the door!" I say and keep my eyes on him causing him to do as I said. "Lay all of your weapons on the floor" again he does as I say, "Are you alone?" "Yes" he answers and I look at any signs of that he's not telling the truth. "Emma keep a watch on him" I say and walk towards the man to see if he's really telling the truth. When I make sure there really isn't anyone I ask for his name, "Aaron" he answers as his blue eyes met mine. "Were you the one shooting at the zombies?" I ask, "Yes, that was me" he answers again "Thank you for that" I say and look at Emma for a moment. "I'm Ruby and that is Emma, don't even think about doing anything to her or you'll have a bullet in your head".


	2. Chapter two

Emma:  
"It still hurts" I sighed, looking over at the tall blonde man standing across from us. "Let me take a look at it" He said as he started to walk over to me but Ruby stopped him, "Don't hurt her please" She said. "I won't, I'll be careful" He said in response, "Can you sit down for me? Then I can help you more easily" I nodded at his question and sat down on the ground, crossing my legs over each other as he kneeled down next to me. One of his hands pressed down on my thigh and I tried not to blush as he moved closer to me, pulling my shirt to the side to look at my wound. "How long has it been there for?" He asked as he looked into my eyes, "A full day already" Ruby answered. "Fuck.." He sighed as he looked down at the ground, "What do you mean 'Fuck'?! It's a miracle that she's still here with me!" Ruby desperately asked. "That means people more dangerous than those zombies will be chasing you.. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this okay? Just tell them you got attacked by a group" He said to me, "What do you mean with that?!" Ruby asked as she grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "I'll explain when we're inside, we're not safe here" He answered and helped me up, but I was drained of all my energy so I grabbed onto him to keep my balance. "Are you okay?" He asked as his arms wrapped around me, "No.. No not really" I groaned. Aaron pulled the sniper rifle off his back and handed it to ruby as he crouched down in front of me, "Hop on, I'll carry you" I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he easily lifted me up, telling Ruby to follow him. We walked through a couple of hallways before he stopped at a room with a fireplace in the middle, the rest of the room completely empty. "Atleast it's a safe place to sleep" Aaron said as he helped me stand again. "Is it okay if I try to sleep now? Im dead tired.." I sighed as I sat down on the floor again, laying down on one of my sides but a whimper of pain left my mouth because of my shoulder. "I'll keep guard, you two can sleep" Ruby said as she walked over to one of the windows. Aaron sat down against one of the walls and pulled me on his lap, easing the pain of my shoulder cause I didn't have to lie on the hard floor anymore. I heard Ruby and him talking to each other for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore, falling asleep on this unknown man's legs.

Ruby:  
I kept the first guard, I wanted to keep watch of what Aaron would do. I don't trust people easily, especially after what happened. After about 2 hours of staring outside I start to yawn, I feel myself getting tired but I try to stay awake. "Getting tired?" I hear Aaron whisper, I look at him and whisper back; "Jesus, did you even sleep?". "Long enough to keep guard now" He answers with a smile, I sigh and look outside to think. "Do you have an idea of how it's possible that she's immune?" He whispers, "Wh-" "Never mind" He interrupts. It's silent again. "You protect her well, how much age difference do you two have?" "Just one year" I say and Emma moves as if she wakes up. "Go sleep, she'll wake otherwise" Aaron whispers, I doubt for a moment but lay down, with my hand on my gun, you never know.


	3. Chapter three

Emma:  
I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight shining through the holes in the walls, where windows originally were. "Are you okay?" Aaron softly asked and I felt his hand on my arm. I quickly sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest, "Mhm, I'm alright" I answered as I let my chin rest on my knees. "You promised you would tell me who was 'More dangerous than zombies'" I continued as I looked up at him. "There's ah, a group of scientists looking for your blood. There are very, very few people who are immune like you. The problem is that they don't have any good plans with it, and they'll.. Kill you when they get their hands on you" He answered. "God.." I sighed, closing my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair. I suddenly heard gunshots outside and Aaron quickly got up, Ruby waking up from the sound too. Aaron pulled me up and he walked over to one of the used to be windows, and I quickly followed him. I peeked outside and looked at a group of people dressed in white jackets with a weird symbol on it, shooting at the zombies. "Who are that?!" Ruby asked, "Be silent" Aaron answered without ever looking away from the group. "We have to go, we stayed in one spot for too long" He said and slung his sniper around his shoulder, handing Ruby a shotgun as I pulled out my pistol. He signed for us to follow him before he kicked the back door open, causing it to fall on the ground.  
Aaron:  
~3 years ago~  
"GRACE, RUN!!" I yelled as I lifted my daughter up in my arms, looking behind me to see the zombies catching up to my wife and son. "Fuck" I swore under my breath and reached my free hand down to my gun, shooting past them at the zombies. "Shhh it'll be alright" I softly spoke to Amy as she wrapped her arms around my neck, hearing the sobs leaving her. I placed my gun back in my belt and grabbed Grace's hand as she finally reached us but once continued running she started to slow down again. "Aaron... Please, take the kids, bring them to safety" She spoke as she handed jared over to me too, "I'm not leaving you" I sternly answered. "It's either me or the 4 of us Aaron, do this for them" She said back, I looked to my left to see the zombies coming closer very quickly and she pulled her gun from her belt. "Go!" She yelled, I stared at her for a moment before I realized I didn't have a choice. The 2 crying kids attracted the zombies even more so I did what I had to, getting them to safety. I set them down on the ground as I tried to kick the door open, but it didn't even budge. I looked behind me to see Grace's arm stick out from the pile of zombies which were on top of her now. I kicked to door again with all my strength and it opened this time, so I quickly pushed them inside. I noticed a group of people walking over to us so I closed the door behind me, stepping back against it as I still heard their sobs. The group started shooting at the zombies so I lifted my gun, knowing that I couldn't trust them. I noticed a young blonde guy walking over to the side of the building but I knew I couldn't leave my spot. I wiped away some blood streaming down the side of my head but kept my eyes focused on the group, seeing that they couldn't defeat the horde of zombies. I grabbed my knife with my other hand and started to walk towards the zombies, sticking my knife in one of their heads while I shot another one. "I have the kids! We can go back to camp" A man's voice sounded and I looked to the origin of the voice to see the guy from before holding Jared and Amy. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!" I yelled but I felt a pair of teeth biting down on my shoulder. I pushed the zombie away from me and shot it through his brains, "We're saving your children!" One of the people from the group spoke. I felt another pair of teeth in my arm and I heard one of them say, "We can't save him anymore, we have to leave!". I tried everything to fight the zombies off as the group took of, taking my kids with them. I finally managed to get away but I didn't have any strength left to follow behind the group, so I got inside the building as I barricaded the door with a bookshelf. I sat down against one of the walls as I broke down, how could I lose everything in just one day? I took my jacket off and pressed my hand down on my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.   
~present time~  
"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry" Emma spoke as I looked down into her blue eyes. "Yeah.. Me too.." I sighed in response. "So you're immune too?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Mhm, I still have the scars" I answered, "Can I see?..". I moved my hands down to take my shirt off and Emma shifted to her knees, letting her fingers run over the bite marks on my shoulder and arm. "What about you? Have you lost people?" I asked as I felt her cold fingers on my skin, "... Yes, my-ah, my parents, and I'm not sure what happened to my brother.." She answered as her eyes teared up. "Come here" I softly spoke as I pulled her against me, hearing her crying as I stroked her hair. "You should never lose hope to find him again, I haven't either".

Ruby:  
I stand by a hole in the wall to check our surroundings, what if the men did spot us? Then we have a real problem, according to Aaron it were dangerous people. Or he's lying. I'll give him a week, if he hasn't done anything stupid by then I wouldn't have to keep an eye on him as much anymore. There's movement downstairs, I point my gun at it but see that it is only a zombie looking for food. I decide to stay in a more hidden spot, it's not safe here, when night falls we're screwed. We have to move until it's too late. I look outside one more time before walking over to the room Aaron and Emma were. When I open the door a sigh of relief leaves my mouth when I see Aaron hadn't done anything to her, although Emma is sitting just a bit too close to him but she moves upright again when she sees me. "We need to leave, it won't be safe here tonight."


End file.
